Secrets
by disneylove21
Summary: In this particular story I came up with is a kind of "what if" situation, what if Naraku actually had a lover, what if he saw this person in a different way than the others, what if it made him feel, different, WHAT IF, Naraku had…SECRETS.


I will tell you now this is not a kag/nara story, although Kagome is in it, this is not that kind of story. The story I wanted to write was of a notorious and famous enemy we all know. I have heard, read and seen parings such as nara/kag, sess/nara, san/inu, and more all with common outcomes; violence, rape, unaware love, torture(please note I don't mind these kinds of stories matter a fact, I have some favorites). So I thought instead of these kinds of love stories, this particular story I came up with is a kind of "what if" situation, what if Naraku actually had a lover, what if he saw this person in a different way than the others, what if it made him feel, different, WHAT IF, Naraku had…SECRETS. Enjoy! The main character in this story is Kaiya (K-i-ya) her name means 'forgiveness', this will make sense sometime in the end of the story. This story is set sort of in the beginning of the Final Act, this new character is already set as is if she was in the show. Her role will be established.

Chapter 1 After the Battle

Kaiya, a nineteen year old warrior in training, well sort of. She always wanted to be a warrior, not for the fame or the fortune, but for the skill to protect the ones she loved or dear to her. But being she was a woman not even her own flesh in blood would except a woman, a human, to be a warrior. But all things changed on her thirteenth birthday.

_Flashback_

"_Kaiya, take your sister and mother and get out of the village!" exclaimed her father. _

_There village was a special family of sorts. Wizards and Witches, if you will or what they call Element Users. Demons during these times longed for power, devouring any of these kinds of humans would give any creature a power unimaginable. But on such human held the power of immortality._

"_Kaiya I will not tell you again, stay out of the way!"_

"_No father, there after me I wont have anyone die for me"_

"_which is why you need to run" pushing his daughter out of the hut and into the burning village runs towards the ciaos of demons. Kaiya she need to run but 'a warrior wouldn't leave there people to die'. _

"_Mother please forgive me"_

"_Kaiya no!" she made the choice to run and save her people, save her family. While leaving her mother and infant sister at the edge of the forest she leaves to fight her enemies. Before evening entering the village demons surrounded her, she forted them off by using an element she could get her hands on, fire seemed to be the only one she could see. Her body moved with the earth beneath her feet, using her skills to move the earth to shield herself, her moves looked like she was dancing. One by one she took them out, with the last of them coming towards her she raises her hands in the air circling them towards her enemies and fire comes over like a wave obliterating her enemies to dust. _

_Running further into the village in search of her father she spots a hord of humans and demons fighting, one of the humans was her fathering. _

'_I must help them' _

_But before she could even make a move something leaped over her the wind from this particular demons move swooped over her knocking her to the floor. Being the young thirteen year old she was that jolt was enough to throw her to the ground. The hard ground made contact with her body and her breath was cut short. Screams were heard, she heard her name being called, 'Mother'. Using the last bit of her strength left to lift her head she see's with her blurry vision her mother kneeling standing in front of her, protecting her and up head her father and his friends being attacked by this demon. _

'_Father…Mother'_

_Before darkness claims her, she only hears the fire and sounds of screams from the villagers and her parents. The enemy would only remain as a figure to her or six years._

_Flashback_

When she awoken her village was burnt to the ground her family and comrades were all dead, she was the last of her kind. For six years she learned to fight and perfect her skills as an Element User. She fended for herself and made her own way of living. However, because of the curse of her kind, a human such as herself wouldn't be known to be a warrior for fear of revealing her identity she kept it in secret. Also because of her immortality she would live on and protect those in danger.

'These powers were not meant to be used as a weapon and I shouldn't keep them to myself selfishly. I will protect the humans and I will kill those who try to stop me.

And I will avenge my family and comrades, that demon will pay for what he has taken from me'

'it's a promise'

Yeah, that got me excited ok, so I hope you enjoyed this little introduction to this character, I hope you like her. Also I would like some feedback. I want to know how I'm doing. I haven't written a story about this particular character before and I hope you will like it as I will too. ^-^

Rate, Comment, and keep on reading fellow fanfiction friends!


End file.
